happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 38: Farewell)
Chapter 38:Farewell Christina looked oddly at Elle and Jordan."Elle,Jordan do you recall singing a song a long time ago." "Umm No Christina why?" "Do you still have a memory of me being along side you when I was a chick."Elle and Jordan froze in denial."Wait!What is going on here?"Mumble(3) asked confused."Don't you remember this song that you sang...Come on I know,you sing it along with me."Elle and Jordan was still in denial,not believing what Christina was saying to them. "Vincentine do you know what is happening?"Vincent just kept quiet knowing the truth."Maybe this will refresh your memory..."Christina took a deep breath."When I think back on these times..."Elle and Jordan started shuddering indicating that something was up,Christina continued singing. (Christina)"And the dreams We left behind I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get To have you in my life When I look back On these days I'll look and see your face You were right there for me." Elle and Jordan began to turn slowly turn to her."That's it you got it...Auntie Elle." "Whoa!Whoa!what is going on!?"Glenda said shocked to hear what her daughter say,only then she realized what was happening,Elle and Jordan began to sing the rest of the song with Christina. (Elle&Jordan)"In my dreams I'll always see you soar Above the sky In my heart There will always be a place For you for all my life I'll keep a part Of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be And everywhere I am There you'll be." (Christina)"Well you showed me How it feels To feel the sky Within my reach And I always Will remember all The strength you Gave to me Your love made me Make it through Oh, I owe so much to you You were right there for me." Everyone saw what was happening even Vincent."Mumble(3),Glenda,I am sorry I didn't tell you the whole story...I ran into Elle and Jordan a while back,I brainwashed Christina to erase her memory of them but that doesn't seem to matter now." (Elle&Jordan)"In my dreams I'll always see you soar Above the sky In my heart There will always be a place For you for all my life I'll keep a part Of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be And everywhere I am There you'll be." (All)"Cause I always saw in you My light, my strength And I want to thank you Now for all the ways You were right there for me You were right there for me For always." (Elle,Jordan,Christina)"In my dreams I'll always see you soar Above the sky In my heart There will always be a place For you for all my life I'll keep a part Of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be And everywhere I am There you'll be There you'll be..." Elle,Jordan and Christina hugged almost in tears."I am sorry Christina..." "You don't have to forgive yourself...Auntie Elle,You did the right thing."The three emperor penguins shared their cries for a few minutes before turning to the other two universes."For Guin's sake can you please tell us what is going on?" "Glenda...You remember how we told you about Vincentine threating to kill us?" "Yeah!Why?" "Well there is more to that...It is time to explain the whole story to you."Vincent said in a calm voice."We been keeping the secret from you as well,Miss Glenda."Holly and Collin spoke out as Jordan called Partner to display the first live feed of Elle in the hologram running into Vincentine back on the New Hope. Elle,Jordan,Pixy,Analysis and Vincentine including Christina watch the two universes react to the events that had really occurred between them. From the time Vincentine first dropped the egg to him displaying the two needles to Christina in San Diego. Their eyes were locked on the hologram the whole time. "So, that is how it happened?" "Yea, now you know why Holly and Collin was scared of Vincentine." Elle and Jordan finished explaining as Pixy got the machine working and a portal opened. "So what happens now?Now that Evil Lance is gone?" "I figured that there is another universe out that has a similar timeline like ours." "Are you planning to help them?" "Nah!I think it is best that we go back to our own universes and let life continue as normal." Jordan and Pixy teleported themselves to bring the British Armor Division that helped them earlier. Their first job was to send them back to 1945. A couple of moments later, they teleported back on the ships. "Okay!They are sent back." Pixy then continued to work until the portal opened infront of the ships, the portal revealed another Ga'Hoole universe. Both the two Ezylrybs and the Lils looked at the penguins. "This is your stop here." "Thanks for everything Guys...You resolved us...now we know what to do." (Everyone)I hear the wind call my name The sound that leads me home again The sparks of the fire A flame that still burns To you, I will always return The four owls shook everyone's hands,flippers,and wings before winking, taking off headed into the portal with the two Ifghars. After which the portal reverted for a few seconds."Well this is it,the Darker Times universe."The Darker Times universe again shook flippers with Everyone,Erik(1) continued to sing the tune that everyone followed. "I know the ice is long But where you are is home Where ever you stay I find the way I run like the ocean I follow the sun I fly like an Owl to where I belong Can't stand the distance, I can't dream alone I can't wait to see you Yes I'm on my way home Now I know it's true." "Goodbye Guys!"The Darker Times Universe,it then the portal switched to another universe yet again. The portal switched to another universe,it stopped at the other universe,Mumble(2&3) smiled."There is our home." "See ya guys,thanks for the help." "No problem Jordan."As the other Happy Feet Universe went into the portal back to their time,The singing started to become lower. "My every road leads to you And in the hour of darkness You light gets me through You run like the river You shine like the sun Yeah! You fly like an eagle Yes you are the one I see every sun set And with all that I've learned Oohh It's to you, I will always Always return." With the two other Happy Feet Universe gone,the portal reverted towards their own universe. (Everyone)"I hear the wind across the plain A sound so strong - that calls my name It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun Ya it's here - this is where I belong." "Under the starry skies - where owls have flown This place is paradise - it's the place I call home The moon on the glaciers The whisper through the ice The waves on the water Let nothing come between this and me." 'Cause everything I want - is everything that's here And when we're all together - there's nothing to fear And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned It's to here - I will always always return." After the captains of both fleets said their goodbyes, the WW2 ships went through the portal, it moved forward in time, revealing New Emperor Land. "This is the future."The future penguins looked to their grandfathers. "So, what are you going to tell the United Nations, Grampa?" "The other Mumble had given me something that should help."Mumble revealed a translator."If everything goes well, We will reveal to the world about peace." "Guys, we better go now...the portal is about to close."Pixy urged. "Alright grampa, see you the next time we meet."Scott, Mary and the rest of the future selves waved as the Sampson lifted off. Mumble, Victoria, Linda and John got on the next Sampson that landed."See you soon, Gramps!" Analysis, Alissa, their two chicks along with Robert followed in with the helicopter. Erik, Bo, Evan, Atticus, Gloria and Mumble watched as the Sampsons grouped with the others and flew into the portal. Several second later, it changed to 2021. "If your leaving then we might as well say goodbye."David and Amy stepped towards the penguins. "Your not coming?" "We were born here, the Western Kingdom is our home after all." "I can't argue with you two." "Will we see you again?" Soren asked Mumble. "Probably not, however I think it's best that you keep the memory of us alive as long as the Western Kingdom still exist."Mumble looked back towards Jack then at Soren, handing a collar to him. "Here is another translator, maybe it should help if your planning to go back to the Western Kingdoms to help Queen Abigail." Soren nodded before him, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight took off and made a loop back over the ship before flying back to the Ga'hoole tree. Amy and David took off after, doing the same thing but headed for the direction of the Western Kingdoms. "Here we go!"Captain Patrick was heard from Jack's Radio as the ship's engines began to come to life. The ships crossed the portal one by one, since the Jefferson was the last ship to go through the portal. It slow began to disappear once they made it through. A boom was heard shortly after, signaling the close of the portal forever. "Let's go in guys."Jess, Flora, Angie and Atticus carried Evan inside with Jack and Jasmine."We'll catch up guys!' Erik,Bo,Mumble,and Gloria looked into the sky as the Jefferson, USS John Adams, and HMS Victory along with the Royal Navy tankers continued to steam north towards the east coast of the United States."I guess that ends that adventure...What are we going to do next?" "Depends Erik, It depends..." ---- Happy Feet Cast Humans Jack(1) - Josh Duhamel Carl - Josh Duhamel Scott - Shia LaBeouf Dr Beatle - Sam Neill Captain Patrick - Liam Neeson Captain Chairman - William Fichtner Captain Miramax - Daniel Craig General Galland - Kevin McKidd Sergeant Harris - William Fichtner Jasmine Bragg - Rachel Kimsey Mary Brands - Erin Cahill Queen Abigail - Abby Brammell SAS Soldiers - Craig Fairbrass American Soldiers - Alexander Skarsgrad Emperor Penguins Mumble(1) - Elijah Wood Gloria(1) - Alecia Moore(P!nk) Bo(1) - Sia Erik(1) - Matisyahu Atticus(1) - Tristan Wilds Elle - Emma Stone Jordan - Luke Evans Jess - Kevin Schmidt Flora - Bridgit Mendler Pixy - Anne Hathaway Lance - Justin Timberlake Ridge - Terrence Howard Davis - Seth Green Holly - Ciara Bravo Collin - Cameron Boyce Evan - Owen Feilding Angie - Alyssa Shafer Riney - Cameron Boyce Terrie - Ciara Bravo Snowy Owls Analysis - Paul Bettany Alissa - Jennifer Lopez Jenny - Elsa Pataky Connor - Shia LaBeouf Drive - Christina Ricci Benson - Kevin Dunn Breanna - Julie White Irena - Camren Bicondova Richard - Preston Bailey Jennifer - Kayla Hinkle Jake - Michael Fassbender Josh - Nicholas Hoult Others James - Owen Wilson Alex - Owen Wilson Kenny - Brad Pitt Sophia - Brooklyn Decker Amy - Ellie Goulding David - Scott Mccord Ramon - Demosthenes Chrysan Ninja - Igor Gordienko(TryHardNinja) Cora - Jordan LaCore Villains Phone Guy/Seeker - Mathew Patrick(MatPat) Evil Lance - Justin Timberlake Evil Lance(Singing) - Will Ryan(DAGames) ---- Guardians of Ga'hoole Cast The Band Soren - Jim Sturgess Gylfie - Emily Barclay Twilight - Anthony LaPaglia Digger - David Wenham Guardians Lil(1&2) - Annet Mahendru Ezylryb(1&2) - Joel Edgerton Sylvana - Anna Popplewell Bo - David Wenham Braithe - Robbie Kay Pellimore - Hilary Duff Bell - Christina Ricci Blythe - Jennifer Tilly Sebastiana - Elsa Pataky Eglantine - Jennifer Lopez Otulissa - Abbie Cornish Cleve - William Moseley Brunwella - Essie Davis Thora(1&2) - Georgie Henley Thora(3) - Essie Davis Cuffyn - Skandar Keynes Doc Finebeak - Clint Eastwood Mrs. Plithiver - Miriam Margolyes Ruby - Abbie Cornish Guardians - Geoffrey Rush Mist - Hilary Duff Coryn - Ben Barnes Tavis - Anthony LaPaglia Cletus - Anthony LaPaglia Joss - Will Poulter Young Maggie - Georgie Henley Old Maggie - Essie Davis Moss - James McAvoy Owlets - Adrienne DeFaria&Morgan Lily Villains Nyra(1) - Cate Blanchett Nyra(2&3) - Helen Mirren Kludd(1) - Joel Edgerton Kludd(2) - Ryan Kwanten Ifghar(1&2) - Ashton Kutcher Ifghar(3) - Werner Herzog Tarn - Andrew Stein(MandoPony) Guards - Geoffrey Rush ---- Songs Journey Home - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Sound The Bugle - Bryan Adams Never Let Go - Bryan Adams To The Sky - Owl City Come fly with me - Frank Sinatra Save Me - Remy Zero Lose Yourself - Eminem Survive the Night - MandoPony Worn - Tenth Avenue North Chica - MandoPony Through All Of It - Colton Dixon Madeon - Finale FNAF the Musical:Night 1 - Random Encounters Lullaby for a Dead Man - Kevin Sherwood&Elena Siegman Harvey Andrews - The British Soldier I Believe I Can Fly - R Kelly She Is Always In My Hair - Prince Savior - Prince Strangers in the Night - Frank Sinatra FNAF the Musical:Night 5 - Random Encounters FNAF the Musical:Night 3 - Random Encounters This is War - Thirty Seconds to Mars Martina McBride - You'll Get Through This Brothers Under The Sun - Byran Adams Into The Fire - Thirteen Senses Nightfall the Musical - Ihugueny(Dark Horse - Katy Perry) Hide and Seek - Lizz Robinett A World Without Danger - Code Lyoko Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra Dan Fogelberg - Leader Of The Band Requiem for a Soldier - Katherine Jenkins Dear Brother - DAGames Circus of the Dead - TryHardNinja Left Behind by DAGames Never Let Go(Shortened) - Bryan Adams Bag Raiders - Shooting Stars I Will Always Return - Bryan Adams This is where I belong - Bryan Adams We Will Get There - Stefanie Sun Well this wraps up the end of a great tale. Special thanks to MegalexMaster for the use of his characters and thanks to NewMarioFan65 on Wiki for his characters for the short cameos. The last two songs is dedicated to Megalex and all the stories he created. ---- September 25,2156 30 Years Later A Elderly yet Strong Holly along with her mate was watching as her great grandchick was being cared for by a fifty-six year old Scott with his fifty-four year old wife...Mary."I never thought that you two would make it this far to see your first great grand children."As they carefully placed it in a large glass heater with seven other eggs. Her Brother Collin watching from the side with his own mate. His own great grandchildren was also being cared for by the two humans. Sixteen emperor penguins surrounded as their eggs were being put in. Holly's mate proudly said to the two humans."I am amazed on how the population has boomed thanks to your help Scott." "I am thankful for you all...We have to keep the population going somehow." Unfortunately,the great Analysis and his mate Alissa...the last two of the original band, died from natural causes five years before. His brother and sisters...Connor,Jenny and Drive had died too but not before finding love and passing on their genes. Irena and Richard found love with other snowy owls and had a few chicks of their own. The elder penguins and owls knew that after a short time from now, they too will join their parents, they all planned to make the best out of it. "What do you suppose we should go after we..."Collin caught on to what his sister meant."If anything,We will be trying to stick around and say our goodbyes."Collin pointed to a microphone on the radio panel."Well...hopefully our time won't end until we see them for ourselves." "Anyway!Who wants to go fishing?" "Why would we ever say no...Of course we will fish."The sixteen emperor penguins slowly waddled towards the opening of the warm building. Headed to the outside where the open ocean was waiting. Back with the eggs,several tapping noises could be heard echoing from the shells. As one of the eggs was slowly approaching,two grey feet burst out from underneath. The two grey feet began to tap the warn soft ground,the top of the egg now burst open revealing the head of the chick. Blue eyes,a bow tie and a chubby underside. Exactly having the appearance of his ancestor, Mumble Happy Feet. No doubt the chick name was named Mumble himself,the Fourth Mumble Happy Feet to be exact. He made a call that every born chick would make."Da...Mama..." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers